


And Sometimes It Feels Like It's All a Dream

by Maddie_The_Hatter



Series: The Warrior AU [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Character, Gay Jay Merrick, Gay Rights, M/M, Night Time Vibes™, Obsessive Masky, Sleepiness, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, i guess, just saying, more like possessive and dependant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_The_Hatter/pseuds/Maddie_The_Hatter
Summary: More Jay x Masky for your veiwing pleasure.Masky loves when Jay's tired. He's so peaceful, contrasting the constant anxiety when he's awake. Masky wishes he could see Jay like this more often.More Night Time Vibes™.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Masky/Jay, yes I'm classifying Masky as a separate entity fuk u
Series: The Warrior AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	And Sometimes It Feels Like It's All a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> When you're writing this and doing an rp with a friend where Tim GETS R A P E D and then saved by Alex and Brian at the same time. Thank you Brian, you and your strength and ability to use a fire axe.
> 
> Also this is S H O R T and I'm sorry but I felt like it ended where it should.

Jay was exhausted. He and Tim had been out all day filming, and he had been up most of the night editing. His only solace was that they didn't have to do anything tomorrow.

Things had calmed down a bit after they had confessed. It was easier to communicate and get through arguments. Now that they were less distracted by their feelings, they noticed things easier and were making more progress. It was both relieving and stressful.

Jay yawned loudly. He couldn't do any more. There was still a sizable chunk of footage, but he felt like he would pass out at any moment. He saved everything and closed his laptop, placing it on the table, before flopping onto the bed.

It wasn't long before he felt the bed dip beside him, and a hand begin to card its fingers through his hair. The smell of pinewood and the grass after it rains invaded his senses, putting him at ease. A soft voice, one he barely heard, cut through the silence of the room.

"Done for tonight?" Masky whispered, his voice like velvet to Jay. Soft and comforting.

"Mhm. Feel like I'm gonna fall asleep standing. Or laying, I guess…"

He felt Masky shift behind him, and felt himself being adjusted. He let Masky move him until his head was in Masky's lap, his hand carding through Jay's hair. This was nice.

"I'll keep you safe, safe as I can…"

A smile crossed Jay's face. He loved hearing Masky sing. It was a shame he didn't do it more.

The room was dark and peaceful. He was safe. And he was tired. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a moment…

Masky loved when Jay was tired. He was so soft and affectionate, and so calm. Jay was usually filled with nervous energy, never able to sit still, constantly worrying. It was nice to see him so peaceful. 

Masky ran his fingers through Jay's hair, rubbing his scalp. He sang just a little louder, and smiled when Jay snuggled up to him. 

_'Oh Jaybird… You're going to be the death of me, and I wouldn't even mind.'_

Slowly, he shifted out from under Jay, and pulled the male up further on the bed. He laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around Jay's waist. He flushed when Jay's hand gripped onto his. Oh, his little Jaybird… So cute and soft.

As darkness overcame his vision and faded into sleep, he curled around Jay, instinctively trying to protect him. A soft smile appeared on his face. When he first met Jay, he hadn't expected any of this. But he wasn't complaining.

He loved Jay with his heart and soul. If anything happened to his Jaybird, it would break him. So he was determined to never let that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea Masky's a bit dependant. It's cute. Let him love his Jaybird.


End file.
